grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Conrad Bonaparte
Mother Father Zuri Ellis, associate Sean Renard, associate Rachel Wood, associate |job = |status = Deceased |cod = Stabbed by a Diana-controlled Renard |season5 = X |season6 = X }} Conrad Bonaparte was a Zauberbiest and a co-founder of Black Claw who first appeared in . He had knowledge of and significant involvement in Black Claw's manipulative plans. Appearances Bonaparte surprised Renard at the house where the Captain and Diana were staying when he introduced himself to Renard, as Renard was told he wasn't going to meet Bonaparte until the next day. Bonaparte got right to the point, telling Renard that he had heard what happened with Diana briefly losing her temper over Adalind not coming home with her right away. He stressed the importance of Adalind joining Black Claw, but Renard said it would be up to her; Bonaparte ominously replied that Adalind should at least believe she's making her own decision. He went on to tell Renard that because Adalind's a Hexenbiest, she should be with Black Claw, adding that she'd have to be killed if she chose to stay with Nick instead. Renard pointed out that he shouldn't tell Diana that, and Bonaparte said that Adalind joining Black Claw would be key for Diana because she would trust Black Claw if both her parents were with her. Bonaparte lastly told Renard that Black Claw was interested in having Nick be aligned with them as well because, as a Grimm, he was part of the Wesen world as well. He suggested that Renard should try to convince Nick to join Black Claw, and when Renard asked why Nick would ever decide to do that, he responded, "Because he's part of our world. Because we have a place for him. Because there is no other choice." Bonaparte went to the law firm where Adalind worked the next day and introduced himself to her. He first started talking to her about how he admired the fact that she brought Kelly to work with her, adding that he knew how important it was for parents to spend time with their children because his parents had died when he was young. Quickly, their conversation turned, as Bonaparte touched on the topic of a parent losing a child, which was a not-so-subtle threat aimed at Adalind and Kelly. When Adalind asked Bonaparte what he wanted, he told her that her current relationship with Nick was "very unhealthy" and that she needed to decide between Nick and Black Claw by the end of the day. Later, Bonaparte went to Zuri Ellis' home to make sure that she was successful in getting Hank to come over her house that night for dinner, which she was. Bonaparte brought Diana over to the house where Renard and Adalind were, much to Diana's delight upon seeing her mother. He took Adalind aside to speak with her, acknowledging that she had made a difficult decision to leave Nick, but Adalind was still angry and told him that he had held Diana hostage. He then said, "We want this to work. This family is important to all of us, and having you all together ensures our place in history." Their attention soon turned to Diana, who was making Kelly float in the air. Later, Bonaparte listened as Renard called Nick to tell him he wanted to meet with him face-to-face in his office. On the day of the mayoral election, Bonaparte listened to the news coverage along with Renard, Diana, Rachel Wood, and Jeremiah Rogers. Diana asked Renard if being a mayor was fun, which drew a smirk from Bonaparte. Adalind then walked into the room, dressed for the potential occasion that Renard won, and Bonaparte continued to try to get her to warm to Black Claw, telling her that they had worked very hard to bring Diana back to her. He then changed the subject to her relationship with Nick and asked her where he was, adding that he knew he was Kelly's father. Bonaparte told her that Nick would try to stop Black Claw if he could and that she shouldn't take whatever might happen to him personally. Adalind refused to tell Bonaparte where Nick was, despite Bonaparte saying they'd find him anyways. A little while later, Bonaparte got a call from Zuri, who told him that they had a problem because Nick and Hank had figured out that Tony had broken into her home for Hank. He asked Zuri if they suspected her of being with Black Claw, but she said no. Bonaparte told her to cooperate with them and pack her things for a week to stay at a safe house that Nick said he and Hank were going to bring her to. After it was made official that Renard had won the election, he went to the Benson Hotel to see his victory speech. At the end, he had to urge Adalind to get on stage after Renard called her up to join him along with Diana and Kelly. Bonaparte then received another phone call, and, presumably referring to Zuri, he asked if the caller knew where Nick and Hank had taken her, adding that if her location was known, then they knew where Nick and Hank were as well. Bonaparte told the caller to wait for his call and hung up. After everyone returned to the mansion from the Benson Hotel, Bonaparte took a moment to congratulate Renard on his victory, telling him he'd legitimately won the mayoral election. Bonaparte, sensing Renard's reservations in taking credit for a truly legitimate victory, told him that politics was never what it seemed and that for them to move forward, they needed his new life with Adalind to work. Renard pointed out that making things work with Adalind wasn't just up to him, and Bonaparte asked Renard, regarding Adalind, "Would you mind if I talked to her?" Renard replied, "Would it matter if I did?" and Bonaparte gave him a look that suggested that he was going to speak to her with or without Renard's consent. The next day, Bonaparte and Adalind met in the mansion to talk, and Bonaparte started out by acknowledging that he knew Adalind wasn't in love with Renard. Adalind said that she was doing the best she could, and Bonaparte told her that he didn't think she was. Taking a little offense to that, Adalind said, "Well, you're not a woman." Bonaparte then told her he wasn't asking her to be in love and that he wanted her to think about her children and their future, presumably with Black Claw, and Adalind told him that Renard just wasn't her type and that her feelings wouldn't change. Bonaparte then took Adalind's hands and told her she should know something about him, saying he wasn't like Sean and that there was more to him than that; suddenly, Bonaparte woged into a full Zauberbiest, startling Adalind as she realized exactly what he had meant. He told Adalind they needed to "understand each other on a deeper level" and she should look like exactly what she was if she was going to be stubborn. Bonaparte proceeded to fuse his hands into Adalind's and turn her to stone, asking her if this was how she really wanted her children to see her. He then reversed what he had done to her. Adalind commented on how much what Bonaparte did had hurt, and he apologized and said, "Sometimes a point has to be made." He telekinetically gave Adalind a wedding ring and put it on the ring finger of her left hand, telling her that Renard would be her prince. Bonaparte warned Adalind to not take off the ring, or else it would be extremely painful for her children, and Adalind managed to collect herself enough to thank Bonaparte for the ring and tell him it was very nice. With Black Claw having found out where Hadrian's Wall's Oregon compound was after they took Zuri there, Bonaparte helped devise a plan to trick HW into sending Eve, along with Nick and Trubel, to a remote location where Hank was being held. The set up worked perfectly, leaving HW vulnerable. Several Black Claw members infiltrated the compound and destroyed everything they could inside and killed all the HW members that were remaining there as well. Bonaparte, who had come with Renard, lingered at the compound after the Black Claw operatives left. The last HW member remaining inside the compound was Meisner, who first spoke with Renard, unaware of Bonaparte's presence. Renard told Meisner that things didn't have to end at the compound, implying that he could join Black Claw, and Meisner told him that Black Claw was Wesen only. Renard told Meisner that they might make an exception for him, but Bonaparte, having heard the last bit of their conversation, suddenly interjected and said that there were no exceptions. Renard and Meisner both turned to look at Bonaparte, who was fully woged. Bonaparte reached out and started using his powers immediately to telekinetically strangle Meisner, seemingly determined to finish Meisner off the most drawn-out and excruciatingly way possible. Renard got progressively more disturbed, however, as he watched his former ally collapse to his knees, blood starting to come from his eyes, nose, and mouth, and he told Bonaparte, "That's enough." Bonaparte snapped back at Renard to stay out of it and continued to choke Meisner, but having seen enough, Renard took out his gun and shot Meisner to put him out of his misery. Bonaparte retracted and said to Renard, "You are compassionate. And that's dangerous for all of us." Back at the mansion that same night, Bonaparte spoke to Rachel Wood and told her how HW's Oregon compound had been destroyed, giving her some credit for their success. Rachel was thrilled at how well things were going, save for recruiting the Grimms, and Bonaparte told her Black Claw had plans for the Grimms and their friends. He then told Rachel that his primary concern was Adalind, though Rachel assured Bonaparte that she'd come around because she was a Hexenbiest, adding that she'd keep an eye on Adalind. Bonaparte asked if she'd do the same regarding Renard, and Rachel said yes. Unaware that Diana had been woken by their conversation and was listening on the stairs, Bonaparte then told Rachel that he wanted Rachel to spend more time with Diana and get closer to her, and Rachel thought that wouldn't be hard at all for her because kids loved her. Bonaparte received a call from Renard, who informed him that he had just had Nick arrested for assault and had placed him in a holding cell. Bonaparte was pleasantly surprised to hear this and told Renard he wanted to speak with Nick. When Renard asked where, Bonaparte told Renard that he shouldn't be involved and assured him that he'd handle it himself. He told Renard to just enjoy his night and then hung up, relaying the news of Nick's arrest to two North Precinct police officers, Marshall and Conlin, who had been standing by listening to their conversation. Bonaparte wanted them to transfer Nick to the North Precinct, and Marshall told them that they'd need some paperwork but that they'd have him in a few hours. Later, Renard returned to the mansion, his mood having starkly changed. Renard told Bonaparte that he had found Rachel suffocated to death in her bed and that it wasn't "something a normal person could do." Renard suspected Adalind killed her and asked Bonaparte where she was, but Bonaparte told him that he didn't think Adalind even knew of his relationship with Rachel and that even if she did, she didn't care enough about Renard to want to do anything about it. Bonaparte denied killing Rachel as well, and then it dawned on him: Diana. Bonaparte thought that Diana was too young to do such a thing, but he speculated that she could have perceived Rachel as a threat to the well-being of her family. Renard pointed out that Diana hadn't left the house, but Bonaparte countered, asking, "Would she need to?" Marshall later called Bonaparte to tell him that they had Nick and were on their way to the North Precinct. He told Bonaparte that Nick had been smarter than to resist them. Bonaparte arrived at the North Precinct to confront Nick face-to-face for the first time. Nick asked him what he wanted, and he told Nick he wanted freedom and that those in Black Claw specifically wanted the freedom to be who they were, adding that Nick wouldn't understand. Nick responded, "I hope you didn't bring me here to complain about how unfair life is," prompting a chuckle from Bonaparte, who said he found doing so boring as well. Bonaparte then got to the point, telling Nick that he wanted the Grimm Ancestry Book that had been given to him by Felix Dietrich. He told Nick the importance of the book to Black Claw, saying it would allow them to know the name of every Grimm, which was documented in the book. Nick said he was not going to help Bonaparte, and Bonaparte then started using his powers on Nick. In his human form, he telekinetically began to choke Nick for a moment. Nick's head bent back as he screamed in pain and suddenly started to hallucinate he was back at his loft, in bed with Adalind. Nick saw that Kelly wasn't in his crib, suddenly hearing him crying. He looked to see someone handing Kelly to Bonaparte, who walked away. Nick ran over and broke the other man's neck, suddenly seeing it was actually himself as he rolled him over. Nick broke out of this hallucination, still screaming, before realizing he was still at the North Precinct. Bonaparte then made Nick see that Kelly was in Bonaparte's arms, before Bonaparte handed Kelly over to him. Bonaparte told Nick to give him the book, threatening him that he'd never see Kelly ever again, and Nick suddenly realized he didn't have Kelly in his arms at all. Nick angrily, and almost in a bit of a panic, demanded to know where Kelly was, and Bonaparte calmly responded, "It's an easy choice, Burkhardt. Give me the book." Nick asked what would stop Bonaparte from killing him if he handed over the book, and Bonaparte told him they'd set up an exchange and that he'd deal with Adalind regarding giving up Kelly. Suddenly, their discussion was cut short as Trubel revealed her presence by yelling as she attacked one of the North Precinct cops who was standing by. A shootout erupted as Hank and Wu entered as well, and Bonaparte looked to make an escape, leaving through a backdoor. Eve had entered Black Claw's holding area as well, however, spotting Bonaparte, and she followed and soon caught up with him. Bonaparte quickly realized who she was, and the two woged and began fighting. Eve was a bit surprised to see that Bonaparte was a full Zauberbiest, and that element of surprise helped give Bonaparte just enough of an edge to win the battle, impaling Eve in the abdomen with one of the shards of glass from a broken door that he had telekinetically flung at her. A bit bruised but still more than okay from their encounter, he escaped as Nick, Hank, Trubel, and Wu arrived. Bonaparte, enraged from what had just occurred, returned to the mansion. His anger clearly apparent, he demanded Adalind to tell him where Nick lived. When she didn't say anything, his anger bubbled over, and he started telekinetically choking Adalind until she was forced to give up the address to the loft. Before walking away, he told Renard that Nick and his friends would all die that night. Bonaparte quickly got several members of Black Claw together to invade the loft, waiting for word from one of them of Nick and his friends' demise. He did not enter the loft until Marshall had made a call that the battle in the loft was over, but the elevator doors opened up, he and Renard walked out to see Nick still standing, surrounded by the bodies of the Black Claw agents he'd killed. Even Bonaparte was surprised to see what a Grimm could do, and he acknowledged that he should have killed Nick earlier, even if it meant not getting the book that documented every Grimm, both living and dead. Bonaparte declared he wouldn't make that mistake again and immediately woged and started telekinetically strangling Nick. At first, Renard stood by and did nothing, though he averted his eyes, but Bonaparte suddenly felt the sharp blade of a sword pierce straight through his body. The sword was pulled back and Bonaparte turned around, briefly seeing it was Renard holding the sword, before he retracted and collapsed to the floor, dead. Zauberbiest Abilities Bonaparte was not hesitant to show off his powerful and impressive abilities. He was able to painfully turn Adalind into stone by grabbing her hands and fusing them with his. Bonaparte possessed strong telekinetic abilities, exemplified by how he telekinetically strangled Meisner and made his eyes, nose, and mouth bleed too. His telekinetic abilities also even gave Eve a degree of trouble and caught her off guard in the beginning of their fight when he made her fly into a door. He nearly killed Eve when he made the broken glass from a door fly at her, with one of the shards impaling her in the abdomen. He could use his telekinetic powers in his human form as well. Bonaparte was also able to play tricks on people's minds, such as when he made Nick believe he had just had a bad nightmare at home. He was able to create illusions as well, such as when he made Nick see and believe that he was holding his son, Kelly. Images 519-promo4.jpg 519-Bonaparte visits Adalind at work.jpg 519-Conrad Bonaparte.png 520-promo15.jpg 521-Bonaparte in HW database.png 521-Bonaparte woged headshot.png 521-Bonaparte still fused to Adalind.png 521-Bonaparte Force Choke.jpg 521-Bonaparte telekinetic choke hold.png 522-promo.jpg 522-promo8.jpg 522-Bonaparte with Kelly?.png 522-Bonaparte woges.gif 522-Diana to the Rescue.gif Quotes *(To Renard about Nick joining Black Claw) Renard: "Why would he align himself with Black Claw?" Bonaparte: "Because he's part of our world. Because we have a place for him. Because there is no other choice." *(To Adalind about her being together with Renard, Diana, and Kelly): "This family is important to all of us, and having you all together ensures our place in history." *(To Adalind about Nick): "He will try to stop us if he can. Whatever happens to him, you cannot take it personally." *(To Adalind, before woging): "You need to know something about me. I'm not like Sean. There is more to me than that." *(To Adalind): "You think this is a game?" Trivia *The name Conrad is derived from the Germanic elements kuoni and rad, which together mean "brave counsel." *The surname Bonaparte, most notably borne by , who ruled as Emperor of France from 1804 through 1814 and again briefly in 1815, derives from the Italian elements buona and parte, which together mean "good solution." The name Bonaparte is also used as an expression of satisfaction at a newborn’s arrival, or perhaps more fitting for Conrad Bonaparte, the arrival of a new Black Claw recruit. Category:Black Claw Category:Deceased Characters